el peor reto del mundo
by marifer.yambay.5
Summary: este es mi primer fic y como el titulo lo dice sera que ranma logra cumplir este reto? pasen , lean y no olviden dejar sus reviews


El peor reto del mundo

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran rumio tachase hago esto sin fines de lucro. Es mi primer one –shot dejen sus reviews espero que les guste y aquí vamos con la historia

Era una linda y cálida mañana en nerima los pajaritos cantaban en fin era un día esplendoroso. Era vacaciones de verano y todos se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a la playa incluyendo a toda la familia tendo–saotome, prometidas y pretendientes. En el tren las chicas conversaban amenamente. Ranma quien observaba todo rompió el silencio de los chicos diciendo –de que tanto hablaran- pues quien sabe cosas de chicas – completo ryoga. Así unas horas más tarde llegaron a las hermosas playas de Okinawa. Ya afuera del hotel todo era una guerra campal con la tradicional escena de esos años shampoo y ukyo peleando por ranma y akane a punto de explotar de celos (digamos de kodachi y kuno no fueron con los demás por que estarían en su playa privada con su padre muy pero muy lejos).

-chicas traquilencense por que no vamos a nuestra suite- dijo kasumi tranquilizándolas con el fin de empezar bien las vacaciones

- está bien pero shampoo no darse por vencida y airén ir luego a cita privada- insistió shampoo

-no le hagas esas propuestas a tan-chan - reclamo ukyo

-chicas por favor- les dijo kasumi

-está bien vámonos- dijo akane que por fin hablo

Ranma quien presenciaba todo suponía que esos 3 días iban a ser los peores de su vida empezando con poder morir asfixiado cualquier momento.

La noche ya había llegado y cada grupo estaba en su habitación los chicos estaban jugando póker como era de esperar ranma iba más que perdiendo

-ya no quiero jugar- dijo desanimado

-que más te da si no haces más que perder- insistió ryoga

-sabes muy bien que jamás poder jugar esto-le replico

-bueno chicos a petición de nuestro amigo que no para de perder le jugaremos otra cosa- dijo ryoga divertido

-ryoga pero tampoco tenías que exagerar- dijo ranma mostrándole su puño

-amigo no te enojes-

-y si jugamos haciendo retos-dijo mousse

-podría ser interesante tal vez mejor que el póker-dijo ranma

-ok yo empiezo y te reto a ti mousse…. mi reto es que tu debes ir al restaurante y comerte toda la lata de aji y no tomar nada por 1 hora- dijo ryoga esperando ver la escena

-acaso está loco pero no importa lo hare-

-esto se está poniendo bueno-dijo ranma sonriendo

Al rato llego mousse con la lengua hinchada y todos se reían a carcajadas

Unos retos más….

Así agrediéndose mutuamente mousse tuvo la mejor idea que se le haiga cruzada por la cabeza

-ranma este es el último reto y es que enamores a akane y le pidas que sea tu única y oficial prometida y tienes un solo día de plazo- dijo mousse. Todos quedaron en shock hasta que ranma salió de su trance y dijo

-no ya no quiero jugar- entendiendo la trampa de mousse

-que ranma acaso tienes miedo no que eres todo un don juan- insistió mousse

-miedo yo debes estar loco y no hay mujer en la tierra que se resista a mí y para que veas acepto el reto-dijo ranma con aires de grandeza sabiendo que podría lograrlo gracias al manual de conquista femenina saotome (ova 1. la maldición de la joya invertida)

Todos ya se fueron a dormir ranma por su parte pensaba que esa iba a sr el peor reto que hubiese aceptado pero no podía perder así poco a poco se fue quedando dormido

En el cuarto de las chicas….

akane quería que ese viaje fuera solo para los 2 pero sabía perfectamente que no iba a ser a si tendría que aguantar a sus prometidas todo el fin de semana pero ninguno iba a imaginar la sorpresa que les traería el destino (o más bien yo) para el día de mañana.

Al día siguiente…

Ranma se levantó primero puesto que tendría que idear un plan para estar a solas con akane bajo al lobby par pensar un poco, en medio de sus pensamientos vio una figura que le parecía conocida

-akane- dijo sorprendido

-ranma que haces aquí-respondió ella tratando de imaginar que hacia el ahí

-nada necesitaba pensar...-

-así sobre que- dijo sentándose a su lado

-_piensa ranma di algo es tu oportunidad ya se-_ olvídalo te estaba esperando porque quería ir contigo a pasear por la playa-respondió el acercándose

-ranma enserio-

-si quería ir solo contigo-dijo acercándose aún más ante esto akane se sonrojo

_-lo sabía mi encanto es irresistible-_pensaba el

-bueno vamos entonces-dijo akane levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano

-si vamos antes que nos alcancen-

-de acuerdo-

Ya en la playa….

Cada quien iba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos ranma ideando más planes y akane intentando buscar una explicación para ese comportamiento nada propio del hombre que tanto amaba, tan "concentrados" iban que no se dieron cuenta que iban tomados de la mano.

Ranma saliendo de sus pensamientos rompió el silencio y dijo

-akane te puedo preguntar algo-

-si dime-

-bueno yo. Yo q...qué...queria...sa…sa...ber si...si tu... que .que...rias ser… mi…mi m…i nov...ia –

-pero si somos prometidos y en un futuro quien sabe-

Dejando su timidez de lado el tomo por las dos manos quedando así de frente a ella dijo con mucho esfuerzo pero con la mayor calma y naturalidad que pudo

-si pero quiero que seas la única y lo más importante por decisión propia-

-eh...eh... por supuesto que acepto-

-gracias akane... pero tengo otra cosa que decirte...-

-y cual es-

-yo. Yo…t...te...a…m...o

-que dijiste-

-que te amo idiota- y escondió su sonrojo bajando la cabeza

-ranma yo también te amo-

-enserio –

-sí y mucho –

Ranma no le dio más oportunidad a hablar y en un rápido movimiento la atrajo Asia él y se acercaron hasta que la distancia ya no era una barrera entre ellos y se transformó en lo que en principio fue un beso torpe de niños que fue tomando experiencia, se separaron por falta de aire se miraron una vez más y siguieron su camino

Más tarde….

-ranma te puedo preguntar una cosa-

-si dime-

-tengo una duda porque me lo dices ahora

-mira ya no te quiero volver a mentir porque todo lo que te decía eran mentiras bueno acepto lo de tu comida-

-ranma no dañes el momento si-

-bueno todo comenzó con una apuesta-

-que lo sabía todo fue una total mentira –

Akane estaba por salir corriendo pero sintió que un brazo la jalaba de nuevo ranma en una rápido moviente la jalo por su muñeca quedando así tan pegados que sus alientos se mesclaban.

-escúchame todo absolutamente todo lo que te dije fue verdad-

-no mentías-

-no todo fue verdad y esta vez no voy a negarlo cierto que necesite una empujadita para confesártelo pero me alegro por que sé que me correspondes-

-ranma….-

Sus labios se encontraron una vez más en ese contacto que tanto ansiaban se dieron cuenta que ya era de noche y desistieron regresar

Más tarde en el hotel….

Todos los estaban esperando no era normal que desaparecieran todo el día y antes de que alguien dijera algo o atacara ranma dijo

-escuchen solo lo diré una vez akane es la mujer que amo la UNICA (énfasis) y con la que me casare así que quien se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima no respondo por mis actos-

Todos quedaron en shock al oír semejante declaración pero no todos reaccionaron igual ukyo y ryoga salieron corriendo del hotel sin rumbo fijo ambos sabían que ese día llegaría, shampoo intento atacar a akane pero ranma la detuvo poniendo se en frente de ella y tomándola por la muñeca

-shampoo no hagas esto más difícil no quiero hacerte daño por favor-

-no airén estar hechizado-

-entiéndelo jamás fui tuyo ni lo serias que ríndete de una vez-

- yo no darme por vencida y jurar venganza-

Dicho esto con lágrimas en los ojos se fue y mousse la siguió. Los padres de ambos bailaban y cantaban.

Y así terminaron las vacaciones de la pareja más famosa en nerima ranma y akane con el peor reto del mundo.

FIN


End file.
